


Fiendfyre

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sons of Destiny - Johnson
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds himself on Nightfall Island. Crossover with the Sons of Destiny series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiendfyre

_Thanks to Melusin for the lightning-fast beta._

_I don't make money by playing with Jo Rowling's and Jean Johnson's characters._

* * *

Koranen looked, fascinated, the living fire spreading around him. The mage had never seen anything like that. Its flames took the form of gigantic, dangerous beasts, which surrounded him and tried to eat him. But the cursed fire was no match for the Pyromancer's powers.

A flick of his wrist, and the creatures were reduced to the size of chickens. A muttered spell, and the blaze was but embers. He grinned at the scowling, black-clad wizard who stood, wand at the ready, on the other side of the ring of ashes.

"You must teach me that spell."

"Why should I?"

*

"You have what you asked for! I demand that you send me back to my world _now_!" Severus roared.

Koranen paid him no attention; he was engrossed in the circle of fiery forms he was levitating around himself. Furious, Severus cancelled the cursed fire with a swish of his wand.

The Pyromancer was startled out of his trance. "What?"

"Send me back," Severus enunciated clearly. He didn't lower his wand.

"Oh, right," Koranen answered, sheepish. "Follow me. My brother Morganen will have the means to send you back. Though he'll probably want to know how you came to Nightfall before."

*

"Where have you been?" Hermione screeched as soon as her husband materialised in their kitchen.

"You wouldn't believe me," Severus muttered, somewhat disorientated. Changing dimensions was worse than Apparating.

"Tell me, please. I was so worried."

He led her to their couch and told her how he unwittingly passed through a multi-dimensional portal.

"I landed on an island called Nightfall where I had to teach Fiendfyre to a Pyromancer."

Hermione listened with interest to everything Severus explained about that other world.

"Do you think we could visit that place?" she asked. Arithmancy. Mathemagics. New forms of magic. A know-it-all paradise.

*

The Snapes took in their new home on Nightfall Island. They had finally decided to relocate to the other world permanently. They couldn't carry on living in a world where Voldemort had won, where their lives were threatened every day.

They had to give something back to their old world in exchange for their move, to keep the universe balanced. New spells and potions recipes would find their way to the remaining Order members.

"Peace, at last," Hermione murmured.

Severus encircled his wife's bulging waist with his arms. He prayed for their little one to never know what war was.


End file.
